


baby, goodnight

by infinity_girl



Category: GOT7
Genre: 97 line, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Pining, bedtime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_girl/pseuds/infinity_girl
Summary: There are some nights when all of them just want to curl up into a ball, and sleep.





	baby, goodnight

It had been a long day. A long, tiring day.

They made it, you know? They achieved their goals, spread their wings, and they began to really fly.

And flying, didn’t it feel amazing? Soaring on top of everyone else, and then looking down. Looking down, and seeing those who whispered behind their backs, those who scoffed at them, those who doubted them. 

But they made it, and now they were soaring amongst the sky.

It felt good, amazing, fantastic, and now Kunpimook was repeating himself.

Kunpimook would always love being apart of GOT7, no matter how much he complained. Because GOT7 is where his dreams came true - where his dreams are coming true. 

But that didn’t mean that there weren’t days when they just wanted to go home and sleep.

It’d been a terrible day. 

Jaebum hyung was cracking under the pressure, the company pushing too much on their leader. It always made Kunpimook feel terrible, watching Jaebum unravel, knowing they can’t do anything. 

At times like these, they were so lucky for the bond that Jinyoung and Jaebum hyung shared. Because when the rest of them panicked at the mere sight of their fearless leader slipping, Jinyoung hyung knew what to do. He always did.

Jackson hyung has an intensive workload. Usually, the other male always gives it his all. He may be known as the funny one, but that doesn’t apply in the practice room. Hiss movements are slower, more sluggish. The teacher keeps on telling him to speed it up, and it makes Kunpimook wince. Because Jackson hyung’s trying his best, and it hurts seeing his best friend so submissive. It hurts seeing him not stand up for himself.

And they’re all sore. They’re all tired of schedule after schedule, again and again, and Kunpimook doesn’t want to watch anymore. 

Kunpimook is tired of watching them all carry impossible weight on their shoulders until one of them can’t take it anymore and just breaks, and then their balance goes spiralling in the wrong direction.

It tore away at him to see his friends (let’s be real, they were probably his family at this point) suffering. 

This is one of the nights where they just sit down and crash. 

Maybe browse for a bit, listen to music, and fall asleep, phone in hands. 

The second they got home, Kunpimook sees Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung hyung walking into Jaebum hyung’s room. 

Kunpimook smiles. Those two have never said anything, but it’s obvious to all of them how they feel. It’s almost painful to watch them walk around each other, but they do it.

Mark and Jackson hyung are somehow managing to usher Youngjae to bed, taking over for Jinyoung hyung.

So Kunpimook walks over to him and Yugyeom’s shared room, and plops down.

It’s silent, and Kunpimook wants to sleep. However, Yugyeom’s out bowling with Jungkook, so Kunpimook’s probably going to end up waiting until his best friend comes back.

So when Kunpimook hears the door open after an hour, give or take, he jumps in surprise.

“Who’s there? Youngjae hyung? Mark hyung? Jackson hyung?”

A quiet, trembling voice, “It’s me.”

Oh. Oh. It was Yugyeom. It was just that Kunpimook thought that Yugyeom would still be out. His friend had told him he’d be out for two to three hours.

An inviting smile, “Hi, Gyeomie! How was bowling? You should get some rest, today was tiring.”

Yugyeom sighed, turning the lights on dim, “I was practicing. One of the managers found me, and kicked me out.”

Kunpimook sighed, “I thought you were going bowling with Jungkook today?”

Yugyeom bit his lip, hiding a smile, “Kookie had to cancel. Ditched me for a hot date.”

Kunpimook gasped, “Firstly, you should’ve come straight here then. Second, you found out the results of our bet?”

And there was the smile, “Yep. He didn’t tell me, but I did my research.”

“Who spilled?”

Yugyeom pouted, “I could have spied on him or something!”

“Yeah, but literally everyone in BTS loves to sell out Jungkook so there’s no way you wouldn’t ask first.”

“It was Jin Hyung.”

“Should’ve figured. He’s kind of a snake after all.”

They laughed together, smiles coming forth.

“Okay, alright. So who won? Or is he actually straight, by some miracle?”

A bright grin from Yugyeom, “Taehyung!”

A victorious scream, “At last, you see the error in your ways! You understand the way of the mighty Taekooker.”

Kunpimook whined, “But. The fanservice. It was just so good, you have to admit it!”

“I pity your cause, Jikooker.”

“Don’t get cocky on me. That’s just two to six, you gotta step up your game. And the one you won before this was a draw.”

Yugyeom huffed, “Fine, fine. But I still won!”

“Not in the long run.”

“Shush Bammie. I’m thinking of what to do to you on your week of slavery.”

Kunpimook sighed, “On that depressing note, get over here. I’ve been waiting for you, and if you didn’t have to make me wait, then why didn’t you come here in the first place?”

Yugyeom looks down, “Sorry, Mook. I-”

“Honestly, I don’t even want to hear it. Just get over here you big goof.”

Yugyeom giggles and lays down on Kunpimook’s bed, where Kunpimook lays his head on his best friend’s lap. 

Yugyeom curls into him, playing with Kunpimook’s hair.

After about ten or twenty minutes, Kunpimook can feel his grip on his phone slipping, and Yugyeom caressing his cheek.

Yugyeom looks down at him, “Go to sleep.”

“What about you?”

Yugyeom smiles down at Kunpimook, and if this isn’t love Kunpimook doesn’t know what is love, “I’ll join you in a bit.”

The last thing he heard before passing out was a soft, “Goodnight, Bammie.”

________________________________________________________

When Kunpimook’s eyes opened, it was still dark. Internally, he groaned. The pains of being a light sleeper.

When he opened his eyes, he rolled over on his side to check if Yugyeom was sleeping well. The maknae was a heavy sleeper, and has slept through Mark and Jackson hyung’s arguments more times than anyone has cared to keep track of. 

That’s why he startled when he saw large brown eyes staring back at him.

“Gyeom?”

Yugyeom’s eyes widen, and he blinks them shut, trying to pretend to be asleep.

Kunpimook immediately slipped into worried mode. Making sure he’s still dressed in his silk pajamas, he’s about to turn the night light on when the younger made a sound of disapproval.

“Gyeomie? What’s wrong?”

Sleepily, Yugyeom looks up at Kunpimook, “Come back, please?”

“Can you not sleep?”

Yugyeom looks shy, “Don’t worry about it. Just come here.”

Kunpimook sighs, “Tell me in the morning.”

Yugyeom rolls down on Kunpimook’s side of the bed, gesturing for the elder to lie back down there.  
Yugyeom gave him the sweetest smile possible, and pulled Kunpimook into his chest. Kunpimook turned red from the affection, and he could feel Yugyeom’s grin against his mildly damp hair from the shower. Yugyeom loosely wrapped his arms around the elder, keeping him close.

Kunpimook was just about to fall asleep again when Yugyeom spoke from next to him, words muffled into his hair, “You’re beautiful. I could stare at you all night.”

Kunpimook was in a sleepy haze, so when he understood the true implications of Yugyeom’s words five minutes later, he broke out of his haze. 

Silently, he whispered back, “Really?”

 

And then Yugyeom’s eyes are wide again, “I’m-”

And then Kunpimook softly kisses him on the nose to silence him, missing his lips in the dark, “We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Okay.”


End file.
